


If I Lose Myself

by soulgusttheguardian



Series: Drabbles that won't be finished [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this time, Sherlock could do something. Could save him in return. [Probably should put a spoiler warning xD but it doesn't really say anything]</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lose Myself

"Let him go.. Or I will kill you." 

It didn't matter that the man escaped. Didn't matter they got beat. 

Well, okay. It did.

But still.

Sherlock laid his head back; watching John out of the corner of his eye. The brunette ex-Doctor was shuffling around in some papers, muttering something about Sherlock's lack of organization, and he scoffed.

John was energetic and easily excitable- endearing. He was a distraction, and a weakness, and anything else- but damn if Sherlock didn't love it.

What mattered- what stood out- what he grasped at and replayed in his head over and over and over was not the battle, nor their attacker fleeing, nor even the tiny details that would have easily told him anything he wanted to know about the building. 

What mattered.. Was John.

True, he was a soldier doctor. He was used to being brave. But he stuck his neck deliberately in harm's way. Why? Because Sherlock had been in danger.

And that was the image he kept thinking about. 

That was what he wanted John to remember too.

+++++

He really hadn't mean to hurt John.

But he also hadn't meant for things to get this far either.

When had it started? He didn't even know anymore.

This was the only way to save him though- of that he was certain. Especially now that Moriarty lay at his feet dead and bleeding everywhere around his feet. He cursed and stomped one foot; causing the blood to splash up. The noise made him want to hurl. How could it be true? How could it be-

His life or John's. 

His life...

Or...

John's. 

One of them was going to die. One of them had to.

All because Sherlock wanted to play Moriarty's game.

That had been his fault, and he couldn't do anything about it. 

He couldn't protect John several times. In fact his friend had barely escaped some of those situations.

But John had saved him more times than those. 

And this time, Sherlock could do something. Could save him in return.

He made his decision.

+++++


End file.
